hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season (CycloneRyne94)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2020 and will end November 30th, 2020. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly above average hurricane season that produced 15 depressions, 12 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 3 majors. The first storm, Hurricane Arthur, formed on June 4th, while the last storm, Tropical Storm Laura, dissipated on November 16th; these dates remaining within the actual bounds of the Hurricane season. The strongest storm of the season was Hurricane Fay, which became an intense Category 5 hurricane in early September, peaking at a powerful 180 mph (285 km/h) hurricane. In addition, Fay was one of 4 storms to hit the US state of Florida, these events were almost reminiscent of the 2004 Atlantic hurricane season, with Fay also being the strongest storm to hit the US during the season (As a Category 3). Mexico saw the Landfalls of Tropical Depression Three and Hurricane Hanna, while the US state of North Carolina saw the landfall of Tropical Storm Laura. In all, the season caused a total of $34.53 billion (USD) in damage and 734 fatalities. Storms Hurricane Arthur Tropical Storm Bertha Tropical Depression Three Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Hurricane Edouard Hurricane Fay Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Storm Gonzalo Hurricane Hanna Tropical Depression Eleven Subtropical Storm Isaias Hurricane Josephine Tropical Storm Kyle Tropical Storm Laura Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2020 till:01/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2020 till:10/06/2020 color:C1 text:Arthur (C1) from:30/06/2020 till:04/07/2020 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:14/07/2020 till:16/07/2020 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:01/08/2020 till:13/08/2020 color:C3 text:Cristobal (C3) from:07/08/2020 till:11/08/2020 color:TS text:Dolly (TS) from:15/08/2020 till:20/08/2020 color:C1 text:Edouard (C1) barset:break from:31/08/2020 till:16/09/2020 color:C5 text:Fay (C5) from:02/09/2020 till:04/09/2020 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:10/09/2020 till:14/09/2020 color:TS text:Gonzalo (TS) from:17/09/2020 till:24/09/2020 color:C2 text:Hanna (C2) from:21/09/2020 till:23/09/2020 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:30/09/2020 till:03/10/2020 color:TS text:Isaias (TS) barset:break from:19/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 color:C4 text:Josephine (C4) from:30/10/2020 till:02/11/2020 color:TS text:Kyle (TS) from:10/11/2020 till:16/11/2020 color:TS text:Laura (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2020 season. Retirement During the WMO meeting on April 1st, 2021, the names Fay and Josephine were officially retired Due to extensive damage and deaths. They were replaced by Frieda and Justine for the 2026 season. -The List for 2026- Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons